Listener
Listener was a telepathic, female NightWing and Clearsight's best friend at school. She is described as large for her age with curves that suggest she is a successful hunter, and teardrop shaped silver scales in the corner of each of her eyes that signify her mind-reading abilities. Listener is portrayed as a cheerful dragon who is always trying to find her soulmate, though repeatedly failing. She is a self-proclaimed animal rights activist, and released the school's pet scavengers with the help of Clearsight. She and her family believe in living life in the moment without the guidance of prophecies so she asked Clearsight not to tell her anything about her future, unless she and her family would be in danger. At the end of Darkstalker (Legends), Listener and her family flee from the Night Kingdom along with the rest of the tribe to avoid the tyranny of Darkstalker, which most likely ended with the volcanic island. History Listener first appears when Clearsight enters the school on her first day. Clearsight immediately starts reading into her futures while Listener immediately begins to read her mind. She tells Clearsight that she would prefer to live out her life without knowing what was going to happen, then tells Clearsight she plans to free the school's scavengers. She and Clearsight become quick friends however, with very conflicting interests. Listener shows her dislike of Whiteout, calling her "Weirdout", and says that she thinks Darkstalker is creepy. Listener later appears to execute her plan of freeing the scavengers. After some difficulty catching them, she and Clearsight go to a beach to free them, where an IceWing scout hiding on the beach eats one of the scavengers. Clearsight assures Listener that she won't tell anyone why they were there before going to tell the queen. Later on, at a party, Listener is thinking of asking out a handsome NightWing named Thoughtful. She is hanging out with Darkstalker, Clearsight, Fathom, and Whiteout when he approaches. Clearsight redirects Thoughtful's attention to Whiteout, because of possible futures involving Thoughtful and Whiteout, much to Listener's confusion and dismay. Near the end of the book, when Listener is among the crowd watching Arctic's violent self-disembowelment, Clearsight seeks her out and warns her to take everyone and leave the Night Kingdom for their own safety, in case her plan doesn't work. The two exchange a heartfelt goodbye, then head their separate ways. Trivia * She, along with Clearsight, Sunny, Smolder, and Moonwatcher, is one of few dragons to realize how intelligent scavengers really are. * Her name is ironic, as Listener doesn't really like to listen to Clearsight's advice about the future. * Listener mentions to Clearsight that her family are superstitious about a NightWing's ability to see the future, as she never wants Clearsight to predict her future, and says she will stay far away from her mind. * It is unknown what happened to Listener after the events of Darkstalker (Legends). Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TheListener.jpeg listener.png|By Sahel NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Listener